


[Volume 01]Ch. 03 - Lost Warrior - Part 01

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Claymore [7]
Category: Claymore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel find themselves in Indar a village in the North. They are supposed to find an awakened being, but the yoki Castiel feels doesn't seem like one of an awakened being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Volume 01]Ch. 03 - Lost Warrior - Part 01

**Author's Note:**

> You can see more - pics & other info - here:http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com/ After a long time, I update this, sorry! Unbeta’d as usual, I hope there is nothing off. English is not my mothertongue, so forgive me if there are mistakes, ok?  
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is (c) Eric Kripke & co; Claymore is (c) of Norihiro Yagi. I don't own nothing.

**Lost Warrior - Part 1**

By that point, the warriors were all absorbed by the reading. Claire tilted her head, stopping for a moment her reading. “Apparently the north has been shelter for many warriors.”

Denev stated: “Well, let’s count that the Organization didn’t try to defy Easley of the North up until our so-called mission in Pieta.” Claire nodded slowly. Miria tilted her head, then smiled. “I wish to know more of this story. It was a common thing sending warriors to hunt Awakened Beings, but this. I have a feeling they were sent to execute a warrior, but in that case the Organization would have told them anyway.”

"We never fully understood the Organization’s ways. Maybe this could be also helpful from that point of view." Galatea stated. At Miria’s sign Claire kept reading.

—————————————-

Castiel wakes up immediately, as soon as he feels a very faint trace of Yoki in town. He doesn’t bother waking up Sam and Dean, instead he follows the trace he is sensing. There is something very weird. It doesn’t look like the Yoki of an Awakened Being, yet they are sent here in this town to hunt an Awakened Being. This confuses him quite a lot, but he follows the trace anyway. Castiel knows this might be a trap, but he can get out swiftly, if he’s careful enough.

Sam wakes up and doesn’t see Castiel. He traces his Yoki - at least he’s still in town. He shakes Dean, who suddenly pulls himself on guard and curses under his breath when he doesn’t see Castiel. “That sonovabitch, I figured I couldn’t trust him at all.” He picks up his claymore, then looks at Sam. “Looks like we’ll have to do this by ourselves.”

"Wait, no." Sam stops him. "Castiel is still in town, I think he found again that trace of Yoki."

"Well, he could tell us something, at least, like ‘guys, I’m gonna track that sonovabitch, follow me’." Sam shakes his head. "But he’s never had comrades to start with. He hasn’t met anyone." Dean nods, as silent agreement. And then, as he is about to say something, he feels someone’s Yoki. Sam feels it too and glances at his brother.

They rush out of the small house they are staying at and follow the trace they feel. Sam tries to analyse the Yoki they’re dealing with and he too has the feeling there is a warrior, not an Awakened Being. They do both understand now Castiel’s confusion. They procede until they find themselves in front of a man - or what they think it’s a man. Dean shakes his head.

"Hey, you. You should be away from here. There’s a yoma around, you should be with all the other people we sent to a safer place."

"I should?" He replies, "I was just hiding from a couple of those monsters, I think I saw another Claymore by there." Dean catches a glimpse of the man. He feels a bit suspicious, as he sees two silver eyes glimmering lightly, but he has no time to think as he spots Castiel fighting against two awakened beings. He urges Sam, but when he turns around the man has disappeared, as the trace of Yoki he has been following. He lets out a disgrunted sound and goes to help Sam and Castiel.

It doesn’t take that long to obliterate those monsters, but Dean doesn’t seem satisfied with how things went. Castiel tries to say something. “We did our job, there were two awakened beings, instead of one. We shouldn’t bother with that too much-” Dean interrupts him.

"The Yoki you felt. You said it wasn’t the yoki of an awakened being, but the one of a warrior like us. Doesn’t this bother you? Doesn’t this make you ask yourself exactly why we were sent here?”

Sam furrows his brows. “We’re number One, Two and Three, the Organization doesn’t send the first Three just for a hunt like this. There has to be more.”

Castiel nods. “This makes sense. But why would the Organization give us wrong information? What are they trying to hide?”

"What if there is a warrior they have located and they want him to get killed ‘cause he deserted, or ‘cause one of some other petty reason?"

"It could be."

"Then we can’t go back. Not yet, not until we discover this warrior." Dean concluded. The three warriors went back to the house the villagers had put at their disposal. They needed their full force to discover the mystery, plus they didn’t want to make the Organization suspicious.

»»««

The man has heard what the other three warriors have said. Maybe it is time for him to flee, or retreat by the place Easley is.


End file.
